a lover comes home
by Raven325
Summary: The Spring festival is today and Yami has to enjoy it alone because his husband is away now he thinks back on how they met Mpreg not a good summary i know but it a great story


A lover comes home

Raven: my first Yami/Atem story enjoy... And I do not own yu gi oh.

Yami sat on the bed staring at Ra who was rising over the mountain and sighed, today was the spring festival. They are celebrating the start of the new rising in the seasons and… he was alone. Atem his lover was away on an important meeting in Wasuna a Kingdom east of Waset he had been gone for two months and I hoped he would be back for this day. He was the Pharaoh I knew this would happen the day I fell in love with him and what makes me more upset is that this is the anniversary of the day we first met and he isn't here to be with me. I smiled slightly as I remember how we met

_Flashback _

'_Come on Yami can't you defend yourself against us measly people' I growled and jumped up running away from them dodging all the people who were getting ready for the spring festival. I was scared those people would hurt me bad and I was not so keen on dying today, thank you. I stopped and walked into my house hearing my parent screaming at each other again. My parents hated each other and hated me with a passion; I was an accident of a drunken night, but my mother didn't want to get rid of me so I was raised in a bad home by fighting and abusive parents. I walked into my room and fell on my bed groaning, I turned my head and looked at the cloths I was going to wear they were beautiful; a white shedyte with red sash that goes around my waist. The sash had a golden dragon going around it; I smiled and stood up looking outside the window. I should get ready; I thought and started to get in it._

_A few hours later I walked down the streets looking at all the stalls and the things that were being sold. I laughed when two kids ran around me in circles with fake swords. I walk further and tripped but somebody stopped my fall and I pulled back and was about to thank him when I saw who it was  
it was prince Atem the pharaoh's son and someone I had a crush on. He smirked and I blushed and immediately bowed_

'_T…t….thank you, your highness' I stuttered out, he smiled and nodded. The people around us bowed, while some- mostly girls- glared at me with hate and anger and did I see jealousy. _

'_May I ask what your name is?' I turned toward the prince and blushed, he was handsome he wore a white shedyte with a golden sash wrapped around his waist. His grown glowed with the moon showing it beauty. I snapped out of my trance when I heard him chuckle  
'is anyone home or must I leave?' I blushed and looked away_

'_S…sorry your highness, m… my name is Yami' I stuttered out. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I wanted to protest; my body hurt from the beatings, unconsciously I whimpered catching Atems attention. He stopped pulling me and started to walk beside me; I smiled and laughed when Atem growled at the high priest who looked pissed and was approaching steadily_

'_Your highness' he yelled 'moving away from us without consent might cause your death stay close' I smiled when Atem just growled and turned to me_

'_It was nice walking with you Yami, even if it was just for a short while' I smiled and bowed to the prince_

'_It was fun while it lasted, your highness, maybe we can see each other again' I said while looking up at those beautiful blood red eyes. I watched as he smiled and followed his priest back to the horse. I turned around and walked back into the crowd knowing somehow I had fallen for the prince._

_I looked up at the sky; it was time for the great magician Mahad to perform his magic and show us his power. I grinned when the first trick was performed and then all the others. They were beautiful like Ra had given him the power of the sun, I was pulled back from the view when music started and couples began to dance. When I was about to stand up and join them I was grabbed from behind and pulled away, a hand was on my mouth so I couldn't scream. I yelped as I was let go and thrown to the ground, I looked up and whimpered; in front of me was the group that I had ran away from this morning and they looked mad as hell_

'_Well, well look who we picked up' I shivered in fright and moved back hitting the wall; I was stuck, no way of escaping. They laughed at me, scaring me even more. I yelped when one of them grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I groaned when I was held against the ground. The leader slowly stalked closer and there was something in his eyes that made me panic… lust_

'_No, go away leave me alone' I begged and started to struggle harder. He came closer and sat down on my legs. I felt his hands feeling my body and then he started to tear of my cloths. I yelled at him to stop, but felt a sting against my cheek, I looked up at him through teary eyes_

'_Quiet bitch and enjoy this' I shook my head when he was about to reach a forbidden area a voice growled out_

'_If I were you, I would release him or you will be throw into the dungeon' I turned my head to see who it was but wasn't able to see thanks to the jerk on my legs_

'_Get lost or do you want to be killed by me' I glanced at him and saw what he said was true, I shook my head. I would rather be injured than let others get hurt, when I was about to tell him to leave another voice spoke up_

'_Is that anyway to talk to the prince' I froze as did the jerk on top of me' I whimpered when something cold was pressed against my neck and I was pulled up now being able to see the prince. He looked pissed, but cautious along with his priest_

'_Move back or I will slit this little brats throat' I whimpered when I felt something wet slide down my neck, I didn't want to die not now. I looked directly at the princes' eyes and saw fear in them… and it was directed at me, but then he smirked_

'_What are you smiling about?' Just then the knife dug deeper into my neck and I started to struggle, I was terrified that the knife might really slit my throat_

'_Yami' I froze and looked at Atem 'calm down you are safe' he said smiling at me in reassurance _

'_he will not be' I flinched when I was thrown to the ground hitting my head hard and the moron running at Atem, but just as he was about to hit Atem he whirled around and threw the dagger at me . I was too dazed to dodge it, but what shocked me was when the shadows moved and blocked the attack keeping me safe_

'_Take this man to the dungeons for trying to kill the prince' I heard footsteps come closer but didn't know who it was since the shadows where still around me. I looked up and saw the prince when they slowly disappeared_

'_Atem' I whimpered out, my eyes tearing up from the whole ordeal. I was even more shocked when the prince pulled me up and into a hug. I shook my head and let the tears start to fall_

'_Shh, it's over he is gone, you are safe' I nodded and pulled away looking up at him with a tired smile. I pulled away and tried to stand but my legs would not listen so the prince picked me up.  
'Let us go to the palace you can rest there' I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder_

'_Thank you' I whispered out_

_*Flashback end* _

I smiled, after that I went to visit the palace a lot and we fell in love along the way. I looked at the door when I heard it open and Seth walked in

'Shall we go, your majesty' I sighed and nodded, Seth smiled slightly and led me out of the room

'Must I really attend this, Seth?' I asked looking out the windows at the setting sun  
'and have you heard anything from Atem?'

'Yes you must attend Atem said that you should before he left, and no I have not heard anything so far' I nodded sadly and followed him out of the palace

I sat on the throne watching the couples dance feeling a bit jealous. I had begun the festival with a speech and the cut a red rope thingy –I should really concentrate on my lesson at the palace- and then everything began. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned my head and saw a man in a black cloak holding me

'Let go' I said, I was in no mood to deal with drunken people

'I thought that we could dance, my sand angel' I gasped saw a grinning Atem, I just smiled and hugged him laughing

'When did you get back' I whispered as he led me to the dance floor. I smiled as he started to lead the dance, but it disappeared when I moaned as kissed my neck

'a Few minutes ago, I saw that the festival was still going so I came to see my little husband' I pouted as he laughed at my expression

'I am not little, so how was your trip' he grinned and started to kiss my neck again, I bit my as not to moan when he sucked on a sensitive spot

'It went well and anything new that happened here' I smiled and grabbed his hand, he looked at me confused when I moved it down and placed it on my stomach where a small bump was. He looked at me shocked then it turned into a full blown smile  
'are you really…' I nodded and laughed when I was lifted in the air and spun around

'I found out a week after you left' he nodded but, then that smile turned into a smirk and I shivered in excitement

'Why don't we go and celebrate this good news' I moaned and fell against him when his hand gripped my member and stroked it slowly

'Yes we must and will' I was immediately picked up and carried away disappearing in the shadows…

Raven: Sooooo tell me what you think


End file.
